Confustianity
Confustianity (also known as "The Church of Stewe") is a Monolatry religion that follow the words of Stewe, The God of Confusion and believe that he is the one true God. There are 1.2 billion adherents around the world. People who believe in Confustianity are called Question-Markers. Etymology Question-Markers Believe that Stewe the God of Confusion is the only God that should control all. They feel that he was destined to go into the Land of Confusion so he can become the most wise being of madness, sickness and sexyness. It was believed the religion started in the 2010’s when Stewe reappeared from the Land of Confusion but recently there evidence to suggest that it actually started in the 1880’s. They worship the holy book “'The Instruction Manual of the Untitled Dvd Boxset.'” The Book teaches students to always be confused as nothing make sense and convert people any way necessary. If you want to join The Church of Stewe, you must sell as much of your family as you can in 12 hours. Ranking Unlike other religions, Confustianity is structure like an army. with a Lieutenants, Captains, Majors, Colonels, and a General. General – Sort of like the pope of the religion, Question-Markers from all around the world go to them for guidance. Colonels – Are like the cardinal of the Religion, They serve under the main leader of there respected country to give confusing advise. They Control 20 Majors. Majors – They Control a group of 10 Captains, witch they used to serve the Colonel. They are Masters of Planning. Captain – They serve the Majors and they do many things witch includes; spreading the word to giving advises to the Mayer of there local city’s. Lieutenants – also known as “GranDads.” They own there own Churches of Stewe. They pray to Stewe and people come to them to ask for Stewes forgiveness. Party Poopers – Assassins of Confustianity Holidays Pancake Week One national holiday for Confustianity that sometimes takes place in October, Sometime in February is ‘'Pancake Week'’ where all Question Markers must devour all known ingredients to pancakes whenever they see, smell, talk about or think about them for a week, it is considered the most lethal act any religion has ever carried out. Beliefs Birth of the Universe After the time of true nothingness had pass, birthed the God of Gods, the first sentient being in existences. It's first order was to create two other God's, Stewe God of Turtle and The God of everything except turtles, Confusion and other gods. Together they made what they called "The Natural Order" witch is now known today as "Everything." 1986 Stewe Feel in love with the Hit song “Land of Confustion” by Gensis. He listened to this one song so many times in a finite period that it broke the Space-Time Continuum witch created a worm hole that sucked him up to the Land of Confustion, where from his point of view he got stuck there for merely a few minutes but to the rest of the universe was more than two decades 2010 During his absent a small cult formed around him. Lead by the extraterrestrial Kit Kat, '''and members included Durgsley, Finning Twat, Custard Man and Posh Bastard McFinnigan. In 2010 this cult opened a '''Space-Time wormhole to the land of confusion, freeing Stewe. Whilst leaving the land, Stewes Cells absorbed the confusion energy, making him lose his turtle DNA, replacing it with that universe interpretation of His DNA. This in effect made a tank full of confusing history hit the main universe. Suddenly people remembered Stewe always being in the main universe, and had a religion based around him that existed since the Cavemen. Many people around the world remembered things that didn't make sense, like having two or more backstories but more importantly, Stewe was no longer A turtle God, He is now... The God of Confusion. The Time of Stewe, had come! Notable Mythical Creatures Below is a list of all the named beings that are mention in The Instruction Manual of the Untitled Dvd Boxset. Notable Question-Markers Below is a list of some of the people who consider themselves Question-Markers. Equipment and Technology * The churches of Stewe * Water Pisston – Gun-like weapons thats shoots Silver in Gas Format. * The Staff of Stewe. Trivia * There are over 8,000,000,000 members of Confustianity, but sadly a majority haven’t been born yet, and never will be. * If you ever sleep with a Question Marker you must give him/them everything you have… EVERYTHING YOU HAVE! * Any Question Marker who has ever met Stewe has died within a week, this includes Stewe. * The symbol for Confustianity changes every 10 seconds. * The oldest member of the church is dead. Category:Teams Category:Religions Category:Confustianity